


Bloodstained Moon

by arizonia1



Series: Tales of the Gemini Girls [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Impalement, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Mild Blood, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a peaceful night on the holiday of love. Yet it ended up anything but with the night ending with red, much like the moon itself during the eclipse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstained Moon

_Bloodstained Moon_

How many timelines has it been now? Three? Four? Alekto was no longer keeping track. All she knew was as she continued to kill those close to the Captain of Palutena's army her power only got stronger. In addition, her weapon that was once a measly shovel is now becoming a spear. It's been stained crimson with the blood of the Monado Boy and her own father. She had no remorse over her murders, it's what she wanted. She wanted them to suffer just as she had when she died, she wanted Pit to suffer for not saving her soul.

Alekto was travelling through the timelines once more before she ended up in another where her father Magnus and Dunban were together in the Smash courtyard. Every timeline was slightly different, this one not being an exception. Instead of simply talking like they had last time, the mercenary was sharing a dance with the other. It's the night of Valentine's Day, so it made sense that the two were spending time together. Just the sight itself disgusted the girl. She was still convinced that her father was cheating, unaware he was divorced.

This was the calmest Dunban had been in a while, his head gently resting on Magnus' chest as they danced. The sound of his heartbeat thumping in his ear. He's been under a lot of stress due to his rapidly declining health. Just to have a night of peace allowed him to stop worrying, at least for a little while. Unfortunately it would not last long as a powerful wind suddenly picked up.

The air was icy and the gusts going everywhere. The pair looked around trying to see what was going on. They looked surprised to see Alekto and Eleonora floating together not far away from them. The redhead had her hands extended out in front of her as she controlled the winds with a determined glare. Unlike last time though, she was able to cause Magnus to be pushed backwards by her powers. Dunban was still firmly anchored to his place due to one of his skills, but that didn't stop him from looking back at his partner.

Considering this was supposed to be a night of love, the two men were unarmed. Of course this didn't mean they were defenseless. Alekto didn't care though she started to charge straight for the Homs. Of course he had much higher agility so he ended up dodging out of the way. It was just barely, but he still managed to do so. At this point the girl ended up between Dunban and Magnus. She signaled for Eleonora to cease her powers as she floated between the two men.

"Who are you anyway!?" Magnus asked as he regained his footing.

The demon turned to face her father. " **I'm your daughter, Alekto."**

Neither male would have any chance to process this information as the girl took off into the sky. She gripped her spear tightly as she looked between them as she prepared to throw it. Still being thoroughly convinced that the mercenary was cheating on her mother she decided to try an eliminate the 'problem' this timeline. She would get back to aiming for those close to Pit next time, right now her rage was overtaking her thoughts on the current 'mission'. Eventually her plan became evident to Magnus as she kept her gaze fixated on Dunban.

Eleonora was aware of what was going on an activated her powers to try and keep the mercenary away as she watched him start charging towards the war veteran. He would have gotten out of the way himself, but he was trying to ponder which was the better tactic, upping his agility or hoping 'Jaws of Death' would work in this situation. At this point he wouldn't have any time to react. The demon above him reeled back before throwing her weapon like a javelin. He closed his eyes as he waited for the impact as he activated his 'in case of emergency' aura. Yet, the blow never came.

When the war veteran opened his eyes once more, it was because he felt something wrap around him. Magnus was there, holding him tight in an embrace, but he looked like he was in immense pain. The spear had lodged itself in his back. He ended up collapsing with Dunban in his arms yet. At this point the Homs was aware of something gently prodding at his own chest. The tip of the weapon had gone all the way through his companion and was now pressing against him as he was stuck in the forced embrace.

Alekto growled as she flew down to fetch her weapon. She grasped the handle and ripped it out from where it was lodged inside her father. The force caused him to lose his grip on Dunban and he turned backwards. The demon didn't care though that he was still barely hanging on as she and Eleonora needed to get out of there before the Homs got help. The two suddenly disappear into the night sky. The winds also died down now that Eleonora was gone.

Dunban looked down to see Magnus still barely holding on, even after the spear was dislodged from his chest. He was at a loss for words as he gently ran his good hand down the mercenary's cheek.

"Idiot…" He mumbled, watching as his companion gazed in his direction. "I would have lived even if you hadn't stepped in…"

Magnus was started to slip away as the blood loss was getting to him. "How… was I… supposed to know…?"

The war veteran sighed as he opted to lay down next to his companion and look up at the stars. "It was such a nice night tonight as well…"

He nodded in response. "… Lunar eclipse…"

"Full moon as well."

It was true that the moon was full, and it had a very bright red color to it. It was as if the moon itself was doused in blood. Dunban let out a sigh at the horrible irony as he gently rested his head against Magnus' shoulder. He asked him how he felt but didn't receive an answer. The Homs asked once more, hoping that his partner just didn't hear him. Though, after a second of silence he realized that he was gone. He closed his eyes to try and stop the tears from flowing. Magnus was gone, there was no denying that.

The only solace Dunban even attempted to confide in was that they were together in his companion's last moments. He knew that he would probably be able to be revived, but he couldn't find the strength to leave him. He would worry about that in the morning, unless someone found the two of them before then.

"I'll… see you in the morning…" Dunban whispered as he tried to calm down so he could rest, he has some grieving to do in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made it Valentine's Day on purpose just to be more evil.


End file.
